Coated abrasive articles typically include a backing substrate, abrasive grains, and a bonding system which operates to hold the abrasive grains to the backing. Generally, the backing is first coated with a layer of adhesive, commonly known as a “make coat,” and then the abrasive grains are applied to the adhesive coating. The abrasive particles are at least partially embedded in the make coat. After curing, or setting, the make coat, a second layer of adhesive, referred to as a “size coat,” is applied over the surface of the make coat and abrasive particles which, upon setting, further supports the particles and enhances the anchorage of the particles to the backing Optionally, a “supersize” coat which may contain grinding aids, can be applied over the cured size coat. The resulting coated abrasive product can be employed in abrasive sheets, rolls, belts and disks.
Coated abrasives suffer from the possibility that the make coat will peel away from the backing during use. Examples of known methods for treating cloth backings include application of polyvinyl alcohol, starch, latex and phenolic resins. However, all of these methods of treatment suffer from limitations, such as inadequate adhesion, lack of heat or wear resistance, or susceptibility to degradation in the presence of water.
Therefore, a need exits for a method of treating a cloth backing of a coated abrasive product that overcomes or minimizes the above-referenced problems.